<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your eyes by sincities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865097">in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities'>sincities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista AU, Biting, Drinking, Flirting, Hair Pulling, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in his life as a barman in a busy club in los angeles, noel hooked up with a lot of people, mostly women but a few men too. he thought he’d seen it all. but cody... cody was something else entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from a the weeknd song &lt;3</p><p>this started as a vampire au but got frustrated halfway through and just made it your boring regular fic woo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the music was loud, cody had a rough day and this club seemed to be the only place with decent alcohol. he knew going to a club was bad for him, but he also really didn't care. he was sipping his drink when the girl who had been serving him’s shift ended, and the guy who came in looked at cody with big, shiny eyes.</p><p>he shook his head, <em>it's just the lights, </em>he said to himself and kept drinking, following the man’s back with his eyes. he served drinks, his eyes glancing up to cody a few times in between customers. cody couldn't make out his features exactly but shiny eyes, a deep voice and a shaved head were enough to keep him going.</p><p>he watched his every movement, his hands mixing a drink, cleaning a glass and then moving to his face to wipe a bead of sweat from his temple. cody focused on his face then, eyes fixating on his jawline and he took a deep breath, he licked his lips when his eyes wandered down his neck.</p><p>"like what you see?” he was woken up suddenly by the voice, the man now standing in front of him, both hands resting on the bar and close to cody’s elbows.</p><p>cody raised his head to look at him, his eyes captivating him again, he didn't say anything as he nodded. the barista winked at him and licked his lips before he spoke again.</p><p>"how about a drink on me?”</p><p>cody flushed at his words, the low tone of his voice swam across the loud music and hit him softly. he nodded slightly, still not being able to talk, somehow endeared by the man in front of him.</p><p>"you don’t talk, pretty boy?” he said then, and cody could swear the air was knocked out of his lungs as he tried to babble an answer.</p><p>“sorry,” he spurted out instead, lowering his head and wincing and his own words. idiot. “just- been a long ass day.” double idiot.</p><p>the man laughed softly, shaking his head and raising a glass to the beer fountain with a smirk, filling a glass for cody and placing it on the bar next to him. "fair enough." it's all he said before he disappeared behind his coworkers and to the next customer, leaving cody with a knot on his stomach.</p><p>cody sighed to himself in disappointment, having ruined the only chance he got to talk to a man in months, he shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. </p><p>his thoughts were interrupted by a cough, and he opened his eyes to find the man standing in front of him again, and he took a good chance and looked at him this time. he was wearing an all black suit and his jaw was clenched tightly as he bit his bottom lip while he looked at cody, too.</p><p>“need a ride home?” he said, and cody looked up at him in between his lashes, trying to be as seductive as he could. apparently it worked, because the man leaned down to tap a finger on his chin with a grin. </p><p>“i wouldn't mind a ride,” cody said, his confidence growing when he saw he had effect on the other man, he added a wink to it too, and he saw him swallow thickly. </p><p>“meet me outside,” he said, and immediately disappeared behind his coworker again. cody opened his mouth to say something, a <em> what's your name </em>maybe, but all he did was throw a couple bills on the bar and jump off the stool to find the exit.</p><p>it took cody way too long to find him outside, groups of men and women wanting to enter (or leave, he didn’t care) the club were crowding the entrance. he found him sitting on a bench, his legs crossed and a hand pressed on his cheek. cody noticed, as he walked closer to him, that he had opened some buttons on his black shirt, just enough to reveal the skin right under his chest and make cody’s throat dry. </p><p>cody walked closer until he could sit on the bench too, and he smiled at him. a small laugh left his mouth, sinfully hot and adorable at the same time.</p><p>“hey.” he said, glancing up at cody and taking his time to check him out through greedy eyes. he pulled a little bit more at his collar, revealing thin collarbones and a bit of chest and <em> jesus fucking christ </em>, cody had never been this hard, this fast, for something so simple and so little.</p><p>he wanted him.</p><p>now.</p><p>“hello.” cody said, reaching to run a hand through his hair and smiling softly. “can i have your name?”</p><p>the man smirked, leaned a bit closer to cody until he could feel his breath against his cheek. “it's noel.” he whispered in cody’s ear and cody shivered. “yours?”</p><p>“cody.” cody pulled away slightly to compose himself, only to be met with noel’s face close to him, and the twinkle of mischief in his mesmerizing eyes.</p><p>“pretty boy, pretty name.” he raised a hand and brushed his fingertips against cody’s cheekbone. he blushed even more and bit his lip, he had to concentrate not to lose focus. “how much did you drink, handsome?”</p><p>“oh, don’t worry,” cody said, getting as close as possible without losing eye contact. “i didn’t drink more than the two drinks you saw me drink.”</p><p>“perfect,” noel said. “now, how about we get  the hell out of here?” he raised two fingers to hold cody’s jaw and he squeezed a little, making cody take a deep breath.</p><p>“mhm,” cody cooed and batted his eyelashes playfully. noel grabbed his hand to guide him away from the crowd and to his car.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>in his life as a barman in a busy club in los angeles, noel hooked up with a lot of people, mostly women but a few men too. he thought he’d seen it all. but cody... cody was something else entirely.</p><p>sprawled on the mattress, hair disheveled and shirt opened suggestively, he painted an exquisite picture of sin and pure indecency. he bit his lips invitingly, eyes dark with lust staring right at noel still standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“hurry,” he whispered. “what are you waiting for?” </p><p>and really, how could noel resist when cody was basically begging and wriggling desperately on top of his bed. noel took off his jacket, stepped out of his shoes, and crawled onto the bed over cody, caging his face with his arms. holding himself just above him, cody could see the sparks of honey in his eyes.</p><p>“can i kiss you?” </p><p>“you can do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>noel barely let him finish. his hands shot up, framed cody’s face and he brought their mouths together. noel kissed like he talked, with abandon and confidence. hot and deep and <em> so good</em>. their lips moved together, their breaths tangled. cody gasped when noel caught his lower lip between his teeth and their tongues met, dancing together, wet and messy and <em> so, so good. </em></p><p>noel only realized cody was undressing him with quick fingers while still kissing him hungrily when he threw his shirt off from his shoulders and started unzipping his jeans.</p><p>“you're needy” he said, teasingly against cody’s lips. “show me what you got, cody.”</p><p>cody didn’t need more incentive. he smirked and pushed noel until he was able to flip their positions and straddled him on the bed, fingers digging into his shoulders.</p><p>“you're so fucking sexy,” cody said as he slowly took away his own clothes. he stripped down to his underwear and, still playing noel’s game, paused for a moment so he could admire him.</p><p>noel’s eyes roamed his body hungrily, from the pale neck he still wanted to sink his teeth in, to his broad shoulders and down his back, he groaned as he grabbed cody’s wrists to pull him in for another kiss. cody put his hand on the front of noel’s unzipped black jeans, palming him through his underwear. </p><p>under him, noel’s smirk was devilish. quickly, cody stripped noel out of his underwear, leaving him beautifully naked under his thighs. his pupils blown wide, as he took him in.</p><p>“like what you see?” </p><p>“maybe," and that was a maybe that definitely meant yes, since he was basically devouring him with his eyes.</p><p>he lowered his gaze to noel’s dick, and he licked his lips. noel winked at him, then cody bent down and shuffled himself down on the bed to take the tip in his mouth, carefully wrapping his tongue around it and letting down a long breath from his nose.</p><p>“that's it," noel groaned and pulled cody’s hair insistently with his hands, curling his fingers on the thick strands as his mouth lowered on him and he swallowed around him greedily.</p><p>it was hot. so hot. his head bobbed up and down along his shaft. his tongue was wet and warm as he sucked, and drool dripped down his lips and his chin. cody couldn’t care less about the mess. especially when noel was groaning like that on top of him, pulling his hair and brushing his scalp.</p><p>“fuck yeah, just like that,” he babbled. “you're fucking good.”</p><p>cody answered with a hum that ran like a spark through noel’s body. he moaned again as cody took him deeper.</p><p>noel looked down and he was met with cody stroking himself, having lost his underwear sometime in the process. he tugged cody’s hair to get him to pull off, he resisted but eventually let go, and noel immediately pulled him up and connected their mouths again. cody groaned into the kiss as noel took his dick in his hand, stroking lazily.</p><p>“you're so good,” he said, panting into cody’s mouth. “how do you want it?”</p><p>“i don’t care,” cody said, as his hand also found noel’s dick, he squeezed the tip and managed to earn a sweet moan from noel.</p><p><em> jesus fucking christ,</em> cody really was something else. </p><p>cody smirked. he perfectly knew the effect he had on noel and he was the one playing with him. noel didn’t even find it in him to complain, especially when cody got to his hands and knees, shamelessly presenting himself to noel and wiggled his hips slowly. noel sat up, and suddenly bit the tempting flesh of cody’s ass. he moaned and immediately pressed his cheeks into the pillows.</p><p>“you like that, baby?”</p><p>“yeah,” cody answered with another wrecked moan when noel bit him again. “please...”</p><p>noel lifted himself off cody, but kept a possessive hand over his lower back as if he was going to go somewhere. he blindly searched for his lube bottle, cody watched him coat two of his fingers through half lidded eyes and he gasped when they brushed his entrance.</p><p>noel bent down again to sink his teeth into cody’s hip, eliciting moans and whimpers as both of his fingers made their way inside him. the whimpers went straight to noel’s gut, and he dug his teeth on the soft flesh of cody’s ass.</p><p>with his teeth and his lips and his tongue, he drew a path along cody’s body, from his thigh to his ass, to his tailbone, his hip, his back, his shoulder. and finally, his pale neck.</p><p>“more,” cody moaned, pushing his hips back on noel’s hand. noel obeyed, sucked on his pale skin, making sure to leave a mark there. cody’s whole body shuddered.</p><p>“oh yes, please, fuck me,” cody whined “please..."</p><p>noel shushed him, “i got you.”</p><p>noel got up and finally positioned himself slowly, giving cody a last kiss on his shoulder. he soon enough was ready, kneeling behind cody. he pushed in and slowly, oh so slowly, sank into him.</p><p>cody groaned and didn’t wait for noel to move. he arched his back, and lowered himself on noel’s dick, taking charge of his own pleasure. and <em> holy shit </em>if that wasn’t the hottest thing noel’s ever seen. he gripped cody’s hips in his hands and let him take control, moving at his own speeding pace. </p><p>“you feel so good, baby.” he leaned over, buried his face in cody’s neck, grazed his teeth against the soft and slightly damp skin there. cody kept moving, fucking himself on noel. he bit at cody’s neck, hard, on response and he wailed. “such a pretty boy.” noel said but wasn't even sure if cody was listening to him, he was whimpering and shuddering all over. “fuck, you’re so hot, baby, fucking yourself on me.”</p><p>“touch me," cody whined. “bite me again,” his voice echoed with whines of pleasure as noel sank his teeth back into his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist to take him in his hand. he was hot and heavy and leaking on his fingers and cody moaned. “yes. noel, yes. please.”</p><p>and it was all too much, too son. cody, on all fours, fucking himself on his dick, his desperate whines as noel sucked bruises on his throat, and his hard dick in his hand. cody suddenly tensed under him, cried softly and came all over noel’s sheets and on his knuckles.</p><p>“shit,” noel whispered, his voice deep and almost a rumble. he pushed deep inside cody, once, twice, and came with a low groan.</p><p>noel’s arms gave out and he crashed on top of cody’s sweaty back. he took the chance to shower him with kisses as he pulled out, biting down playfully on his sweaty skin.</p><p>“god,” cody mumbled as he turned around to face noel.</p><p>“not god,” noel laughed and stretched both of his arms over his head. “just me.”</p><p>cody laughed too and rolled his eyes at him with a smile. noel blew him a kiss as he got up and inside the bathroom, leaving cody behind on the bed. he knew that it was time to go, since they hadn't fallen asleep right after. it was time to pathetically get his clothes and get a cab home. </p><p>but then noel came back with a towel and a blanket, and carefully wiped cody’s stomach and then wrapped him in the blanket, getting inside too and closing his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to him.</p><p>“goodnight, cody.” he whispered, and cody was surprised at the sudden affection noel was showing to him, not having taken him for the cuddling type. he didn’t complain though, he closed his eyes and rested his head on noel’s chest with a soft smile.</p><p>“goodnight, noel.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>in the morning, cody woke up in someone’s empty bed, sweaty and naked, and a piece of paper on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em> take a shower and make yourself some coffee then get the fuck out of my house </em>
</p><p>cody smiled and shook his head, then flipped the note over to find a phone number and a;</p><p>
  <em> see you soon? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -noel :) </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>